


I'll be your stress reliever

by KinHina210



Series: Kinhina adventures [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I have the right to write this, KinHina, M/M, Okay I need to stop writing this pairing rip me, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Kindaichi is a little stressed and Hinata is his stress reliever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a little KinHina story! I hope you enjoy!

Kindaichi changed the channel on the television for the 80th time, it seemed. He sat on the chair in the middle of the living room. A sigh left his mouth as he shut off the television and picked up the book next to him.

Footsteps could be heard from the front door as Hinata came home. "You're home early." Hinata said. Kindaichi just nodded. "Something happen?"

"Nope. Boss said I deserve a day out early for the good work or something." Hinata chuckled and wrapped his arms around the taller male, resting his head on his shoulder.

"That's good. You must be tired though. You got up early today, right? Around five?"

"Nope. Four. I didn't sleep well." Hinata groaned in light sympathy.

"Something going on?" Kindaichi nodded. Hinata lifted his head and looked at the other. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine." Hinata sighed before gently kissing his lover's cheek.

"Do you want food? Food makes everything better." Kindaichi shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. I ate earlier." Hinata nodded. "But... Maybe you can be my stress reliever?" Hinata hummed in his ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hinata rubbed the other's shoulderlightly.

Kindaichi turned his head to the other and brought his face close to the other's. "I dunno. You tell me." Hinata then brought their lips together into a passionate kiss. Kindaichi made some type of groaning sound as Hinata pushed his tongue past his lips. He reached up and grabbed Hinata's hair gently.

The ginger replied by softly sinking his teeth into the other male's lip. "I think I told you already." Kindaichi smiled and gave Hinata another quick kiss.

"You certainly have."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
